Math Class
by kyobu
Summary: actually has almost nothing to do with math class AU waaaay OOC sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

"And so in this equation, the variable 'x' is equal too…"

I had lost interest already, unlike my friend next to me. He was busy listening to what the teacher said and scribbling down notes on how to do the equation. I watched him as he looked from the board to his paper and back to the board, scribbling down a few more notes every time he looked at his paper.

Honestly, I couldn't care less about what 'x' was equal to. I watched him, pretending to be looking out the window on the other side of him. I watched as his blonde hair swayed seductively in the light breeze coming in from the window.

"Sasuke. Sasuke! SASUKE!"

I looked up, blushing slightly. "Yes?" I asked.

"How many times do I have to call your name before you answer me?" asked our math teacher, Iruka-sensei. A few of the girls laughed. "Now, can you please tell me what 'x' equals?"

I starred at the board, my mind coming up blank.

"Are you having trouble seeing the board?" A few of the girls laughed again.

"No…"

"Then you should be able to answer the problem with no trouble at all, unless you weren't paying attention,"

"Three." Naruto whispered to me, " 'X' is equal to three."

"'X' equal three." I said.

"Very good, Uchiha." said Iruka-sensei, turning back around to the board to set up another problem.

"Thanks." I whispered to Naruto. He nodded, not looking away from the problem he was working on. I tried the problem too, and once I solved it, I took out a piece of unlined paper and began to draw on it.

The bell rang and I quickly stuffed my papers into my backpack. I walked down the hall, to out next class, with Naruto. The bell rang again, signaling classes to start.

"Today," our teacher said, "we will be reading chapters six through eight of…."

I didn't listen to the rest of what the teacher said. I pulled out the book and quickly read the chapters we had been instructed to read. I looked up at the board to see what we had to do and wrote down a few sentences about how I felt about the chapters we had read. When I finished I closed the journal and a quick glance around the room told me everyone else was just starting their journal entries. I searched through my backpack until I found the picture I had started last class. I starred at it for a few seconds before erasing some parts I thought needed improvement. I redrew them with a little detail and precision. Still not satisfied with it, I added a little more detail to the background and the pictures main focus.

I stopped and looked up when I realized that all chatter had ceased. The room was dead quiet and everyone was looking at me.

"That's a very nice picture, Sasuke," the teacher said from behind me, "but you should wait until you get to art class to draw. Now, may I please have your journal?" I handed it to him, trying not to show my embarrassment. He took it and walked to the front of the class. "Please work on the chapter twelve vocab in your vocab books. You may work with one partner."

I stuffed the drawing in my backpack again, and pulled out my vocab book before turning to Naruto. We pushed our desks closer together.

"Evens and odds?" I asked.

"As long as I'm evens."

"Then I'm odds."

"Obviously." said Naruto as he started on the second problem.

I looked down at my book and sifted back and forth from one page to the other, filling in the blank spaces with that weeks vocab words.

Naruto and I finished at almost the same time and we took turn copying the answers to the problems we hadn't done. As usual, we were the first ones done, so we had the rest of the period to talk quietly.

The rest of the day went much like the first two periods, me getting into trouble, and working with Naruto on the class work. Occasionally I would space out and stare at him while he worked.

When the final bell rang, dismissing us, Naruto and I walked home together. We reached his house when he asked me if I'd need any help with that nights homework. I hung my head, embarrassed.

"Yes." I said quietly. He lead me into his house an sat me down at the dinning room table and went into the kitchen to get some snacks. I looked around the room, this was my first time being there. When ever he had invited me over I had always come up with some excuse not to come, afraid of what I would do if I was left alone with him for a whole night.

He returned a few minutes later with two ice cream cones, one in each hand. He handed me one before starting on his own. I watched him as he started licking his ice cream cone and found myself wishing I was the ice cream. I realized that the ice cream in my hands was melting and quickly joined him in eating the ice creams. After a few minutes of us sitting there in silence Naruto suggested we start on the homework.

I absent mindedly licked my ice cream as I tried to focus on what he was saying, but found his tongue too distracting, so I pretended to pay attention to what he was saying as I watched him.

After we both had finished I was able to focus on what he was saying a little better, but found it tempting to lick the ice cream off of his face. When we had gotten through two of the assignments he decided it was time to take a break.

"Would you like anything?" he asked.

'You.' I thought instantly. "No." I said quickly before I accidentally blurted out something embarrassing.

"Okay." he said, slightly confused at my quick response, "Do you mind if I get something?"

"Nope." I said, relieved that he hadn't questioned why I had responded the way I had (A/N: doesn't exactly make sense to me) and I hoped he would get another ice cream so I could watch him. To my slight disappointment he returned with a soda in his hand. He must have seen my face drop when I saw the soda in his hands because he asked if I had changed my mind. I nodded, thinking it was the safest response. He set down his cup and went back into the kitchen to fetch me one also (A/N: it kinda sounds like he's a dog lol). He returned shortly an handed me a glass.

"Arigatou." I said as he sat down.

He smiled at me and took a sip of his drink before continuing to help me. Again I found myself distracted by him. I watched as his slightly wet lips moved, not listening to anything he was saying. I gave up on trying to focus on what he was saying as I watched his wet, luscious lips teased me to come and claim them for my own.

I let my mind wander and started thinking about what he'd look like with nothing on. Before I knew it I had leaned over and kissed him. At first he just sat there, letting me kiss him, when he started kissing me back. I licked his lip, silently asking for entrance. He whimpered quietly, but opened his mouth. I quickly slipped my tongue past his lips before he could change his mind. I grabbed the back of his head and he leaned heavily into the kiss. He muttered my name.

"Suke…Sasuke…Sasuke!"

"Huh?" I asked stupidly, returning to the real world from my little fantasy.

"Are you feeling okay? You've been spacey since you got here."

"No, I'm fine. Thanks for your help, but I should probably head home." I said, trying to get myself out of there before I accidentally did something to him.

"Okay. Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, gathering my stuff up, "I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks for all your help, I don't know what I'd do without you."

He laughed, "You'd fail, that's what."

"So true. See ya tomorrow."

"Bye!" he called as I left. I shut the door behind me and sighed. I had managed to go to Narutos' house and leave with both of us still being virgins, and I hadn't made too much of a fool of myself.

I started walking towards my house, which was practically on the other side of town. Why Itachi bought such a big house for the two of us is beyond me, we don't even use half of the rooms there.

I opted to spend the time it took me to get there thinking about Naruto. I could feel the blush rising on my face and started forming a plan in my mind. I turned it over in my mind and slowly made progress with it. An evil smirk took the place of my blush as I decided to carry it out tomorrow.

To be continued...

(A/N: it might take me a couple of days to post the next chapter, cuz it's not even written yet. lol sorry the last paragraph is kind of pathetic...i was trying to figure out how to end it really quickly and set it up for the next chapter...kind...sorta...not really...shifty eyes lol well, that's all i have to say. please review! it makes me want to work faster when i know people are actually enjoying my stories and not sitting there saying 'this story is so stupid, why am i even reading it?' lol .)


	2. Chapter 2

Narutos' POV

"Bye!" I said as he shut the door.

As soon as I heard the click of the lock I sat down in the seat he had just been sitting in and rested my chin in my hand, wishing he was still here.

"Why was he acting so weird?" I wondered out loud, "Could he like me too?" I quickly dismissed the thought. "Only in my dreams." I whispered.

**Then why was he looking at you like that?** asked Kyuubi.

"What do you mean?"

**You saw the way he was looking at you, don't pretend you didn't.**

"I know, but…" my voice trailed off.

**But what? You like him, don't you?**

"Yeah…"

**So why do you keep denying it?**

"I don't want to get my hoopoes up. I don't want to get hurt. And besides, there's no possible way that he's gay."

**Come on, man! It's so obvious! Have you even seen those looks he gives you or the drawings he does?**

"No…"

**Well, there's nothing but love in his eyes when he looks at you and all those drawings he does are all of you!**

"Really?"

**Yes! Why's you think he gets so embarrassed when he gets caught by the teachers? Why do you think he never shows them to anyone, **he paused, **Never mind, don't answer that. I already know.**

"Then why'd you ask in the first place?"

'**Cause it sounded cool.**

I laughed quietly. "You're weird…"

**You're the one who likes guys.**

"You like him too!" I said, narrowing my eyes.

**Only 'cause you started liking him first.**

I stuck my tongue out at the wall.

**Very affective, Kit.** he said/thought, calling me by his nickname for me.

I continued to glare at the wall. We were both silent for a few minutes. "So, you really think he likes me?" I asked randomly.

**Sure as I'm stuck in your body.**

"So do you think he's going to do anything?"

**In case you didn't notice, he was trying his hardest not to jump you just now.**

"Really?"

**Gees, you are such a blonde…**

"Well sorry!" I said sarcastically. After a brief pause I continued, "Should I do something if he doesn't do something soon?"

**If you don't, I will.**

"Fine, I say we give him a week before we act."

**I don't want to wait a whole week!** he complained.

"Then would you like to start planning now?"

**Heck yes!**

"Any ideas?"

**How 'bout we have him come over…**

"Not going to work." I interrupted him, "We've tried that before and he always came up with some excuse as to why he can't."

**Good point…Then how 'bout we get him at school?**

"In front of his fan club and the yaoi club? Are you trying to get us killed?"

**I meant in the bathroom, where no girls go.**

"Are you forgetting there are other boys at the school?"

**Well I don't heat you throwing around ideas.**

"Point taken, please continue."

**Thank you. So we go into the bathroom and pin him against the wall and French him.**

"And you think he's just going to go along with this?"

**Are you forgetting he likes us?**

I laughed nervously. "Yeah, sort of….What do you mean 'us'? He doesn't even know about you."

**Yeah…Well…I'm part of you so, there for, he likes me too.**

"You have some weird logic, Kyuubi."

**I like my logic.** he said/thought stubbornly. I laughed. **Don't laugh at me! Or I won't help you on your school work anymore!**

I stopped laughing immediately. "Sorry." I said quickly.

**So are you going to suggest something, or are we going with my plan?**

"My mind's blank."

**I know. **I growled at him. **So when do we put this plan into action?**

"Well today is Monday…So…Next Tuesday."

**Congrats, Kit. You know the days of the week. It's about time you learned them.**

"Shut up." I said, glaring at the wall again.

**You trying to kill that wall with your death glares?**

"Shut up."

**Ha ha ha….**

I folded my arms across my chest and pouted, looking down. His laughter slowly died down and we were able to resume out conversation.

"Gees, Kyuubi. It wasn't that funny."

**Kit, anything that has o do with your stupidity is funny. Especially that I have to explain every little thing to you.**

"So not true!"

**Knock knock.**

"Who's there?"

**Boo.**

"'Boo' who?"

**Why ya cryin', it's only a joke.**

"Huh?"

**Exactly.** It was obvious that was all I was going to get out of him for a while as he started laughing again, I decided to try and work on my homework again, but I couldn't even get passed the first question, which only served to renew Kyuubis' laughter.

**He'd fail with out you, indeed. Both of you would fail without me here to explain everything. **he said before laughing again.

To be continued...

(A/N: i kinda felt this was a good spot to leave off and i wanted to post it as soon as possible. i'm so sorry it took me so long to post it and i'm sorry that it's just talking. i probably won't be able to post for a little bit because i have to read two really long books and do reports on them and they're due the first week of school. also band camp is starting up soon, so i'll try my hardest to get the next chappie up soon. also the next chappie may be the last one for this story, maybe not...please review, it makes me happy and more willing to write untill next time, ja ne!)


	3. Chapter 3

(Gomen ne mina-san! I'm sorry everyone! I had this all typed yesterday and I was going to type it when I got home from band camp and post it like I promised, but my computer crashed! I felt bad for missing my deadline so I made it a little longer, and because I took so long to post I'm doing a fourth chapter.)

General POV

The next day at school, although he would never admit it to anyone, Sasuke was anxious. He didn't show it, that would just be un-Uchiha like. Every now and then he would sneak a glance at Naruto, which was nothing out of the ordinary, but it some how felt different to him, more sneaky, more like he was going to get in trouble if he got caught spacing out, staring at and fantasizing about his best friend.

Naruto didn't notice the difference in his friend, being the oblivious blonde he was, not that Sasukes' facial expression was any clue as to what was going on in the older boys' head. Kyuubi, though, had learned to read the boy in his spare time between answering Narutos' questions of how to spell various words and what the answers to math problems were. The simple ness of Narutos' questions and the fact that he almost never had to take his eyes off of the stoic teen also helped, but that's besides the point.

This is why Kyuubi almost instantly noticed the raven haired boy was apprehensive about

something, He also noticed the difference in the boys actions. What ever it was that was

going to happen, Kyuubi felt sure it was going to be good.

Sasukes' actions only proved to Kyuubi about his theory. As first period slowly turned

into second, which, in turn, turned into third, the boy seemed to be debating something

and several times he called to Naruto and then seemed to change his mind and he would

come up with some excuse as to why he had snagged his attention.

Fourth period he seemed even more apprehensive about what ever it was that he had

bugging him and Kyuubi vaguely wondered if them being in the back of the class had

anything to do with it,

Little did he know that this was the class Sasuke had been waiting for all day. The one

class where they were in the back of row in the corner of the room on the second floor

(A/N: our old spot, remember blood-loss? lol). The one period away from most of the

eyes (A/N: mot many fan girls were in this class), the one class where they had the most

privacy and were closest to each other (A/N: desk wise).

Sasukes' eyes kept darting from his paper to Naruto so quickly it's a surprise he didn't get

dizzy. After a few minutes of constantly shifting his gaze from his best friend, to the

math problems, and back he took a deep breath and let it out.

'I might as well do it now, or I may never. I'll be doomed to a cursed love life forever…"

He slowly took a deep breath and quietly let it out again. He quickly glanced at the

Teacher to make sure he wasn't looking, made sure the few fan girls and everyone else

was busy working, and double checked to make sure the teacher wasn't looking again

before putting his plan into action.

He slowly moved his face closer to Narutos' until his face was only a few inches away

from the blondes'. "Hey, Naruto." he whispered.

"Yeah?" the blonde said, or more started to say as he turned to face his friend, but he was

abruptly cut off as his lips met someone elses. His eyes widened in shock as he realized

he kissing his best friend. He was even more surprised when he realized (A/N: actually

Kyuubi did…) Sasuke had done this intentionally, and Kyuubi scolded him for being so

oblivious.

Sasuke slowly pulled back, much to both of their disappointments, before the kiss turned

passionate. He leaned forward and bit Narutos' ear gently before whispering in his ear,

"Come over my house after school," he paused, "koibito."

Sasuke sat back down and, despite his excitement, he was able to focus on his work for

the rest of the period.

Naruto, however, couldn't focus at all. Being the blonde he is, he mentally questioned

Kyuubi, who replied ever so patiently (A/N: cough not cough). 'So that means he

likes me, right?'

**Yes, kit. It does.**

'Yatta! And why'd he bite my ear? That kinda hurt.'

Kyuubi sighed. **Your to innocent to understand.**

Naruto continued to pelt the poor fox demon inside of him with stupid, more than slightly

obvious questions as the class went on, completely forgetting about the class work.

Class eventually started to come to an end and the teacher wrote the homework on the

board and was talking as he did. "Do lesson 5-7 on page 751, numbers 1 through 12.

And Sasuke," Sasuke looked up from putting his stuff in his backpack, "please see me

after class."

Naruto sat on his desk as he waited for the bell to ring while Sasuke opted to stand in the

isle in between their desks, slightly leaning on Narutos'. He brushed his hand against the

blondes', who blushed at the contact, before kissing him lightly on the cheek. Naruto was

now beet red, and Kyuubi was just plain happy.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. Everyone filed out of the room to go to their

next class, with the exception on Sasuke, who walked up to the front of the room.

"Well, Sasuke. First I must congratulate you on your new boy friend."

A light blush ran across Sasukes' face at this. 'I thought he wasn't looking…' He

nodded his head and Iruka continued.

"However, I must ask you to refrain from the make out sessions in the back of the class.

If I catch you doing it again, I'm moving you to the front of the room." Sasukes' eyes

widened, "Yes, Sasuke." Iruka continued, "right near your fan girls."

Sasuke shuddered inwardly at the thought of being away from Naruto and near those

stupid annoying squeally girls.

"Now go, you have to get to your next class, and I believe Narutos' waiting for you. And

please you a condom."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his teachers last comment as he walked towards the door.

"What are you, the health teacher?" he muttered under his breath as he exited the

classroom.

"I wish." Iruka called as the students from his next class started to come in.

Sasuke found Naruto patiently waiting for him, leaning against the wall. The blonde

blushed when he saw the older teen and he avoided eye contact as they walked down the

quickly emptying hallway.

Narutos' face turned a brighter shade of red as he felt Sasukes' hand brush against his

own before taking it in his hand, intertwining their fingers. The blonde snuck a glance at

the other boy and saw a slight smile on his face, holding his head up high, proudly

showing off his new boyfriend o the few remaining kids in the hall.

The last four periods of the day seemed to both take to long and fly by, depending on the

class. In classes like L.A., where they sat in the back of the room next to each other, they

spent their time working together, touching each other whenever possible, and sneaking

pecks on the cheek, seemed to end minutes after they started. In the other two classes

time couldn't seem to go any slower. They were at opposite sides of the room and most

of their time was spent sending each other longing looks and silent 'I love you's.

The last period of the day just so happened to be one of these never ending classes. You

can just imagine the surge of emotions both boys felt at the moment, having your crush

from as long as you can remember practically say 'I love you.' alone causes an

overwhelming surge of emotions.

As soon as the bell rang Naruto practically flew across the room to Sasuke, who hardly

had time to prepare himself to get slammed by the orange blur that is his boyfriend. Half

the class stopped to stare at the Uchiha holding the blonde boy lovingly in his arms. Just

about every ones jaw dropped when they saw a small smile grace his usually

impenetrable face.

They continued to stare as the pair walked out of the classroom holding hands. Neither

one seemed to mind the stares they got from the fan girls as they walked down the hall.

To be continued...

(A/N: kind of a wierd place to end it, I know, but I wanted to set it up for the next chapter, although I have next to no idea what I'm going to put in it, so it may take a while. The other story I mentioned in 'The 100 Theme Challenge' will be posted on Sunday, if all goes acording to plan, and I've decided to call it 'Demon Revelation'. Please reveiw! )


	4. Chapter 4

(gyah!! I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I got half way through the chappy and got a sever case of sloth, writers block, and parents. But I recovered and rewrote it, and here it is, finally!!! enjoy!)

Sasuke and Naruto walked home hand in hand as they walked to Naruto's house, as it was closer. They ignored all the gaping mouths and near accidents as they walked, talking, like it was the most natural thing in the world for two guys to be doing (sorry to inform all my yaoi buddies out there, but outside of yaoi-fan-girl-land, it's considered 'weird' and 'not natural').

Naruto unlocked his front door with his free hand and led Sasuke inside. As soon as the door had shut behind him, Sasuke had Naruto pinned against the wall, their lips brushing against each others.

"I love you." Sasuke whispered, his lips tingling as they brushed up against his best friend's. He leaned forward and captured the blonde boy's lips in a simple but passionate kiss.

Sasuke nibbled on Naruto's lip, and the younger boy was more than happy to oblige. Their tongues vied for dominance, a battle that Sasuke had obviously won, but the blonde was more than happy to let his friend be in control.

**I will not let you be uke!!!** Kyuubi screamed in Naruto's mind.

'Oh, shut it. It's just a kiss, there's no way we're ready for anything more that this yet. And when we are, I'll be seme.'

**Your actions tell a different story.**

'Just shut up, you're ruining the moment!'

Sasuke pulled away a few seconds later, both boys panting slightly. The raven-haired boy smirked before leaning down slightly and running his tongue from where Naruto's shoulder and neck joined, up to the bottom of his jaw, leaving a trail of saliva behind as he went.

"Ah…" moaned the blonde kitsune, "Sasu…ah!" he started to say before he had gotten cut off as the older teen started to nip and suck the skin on the crook of his neck. Naruto held on to Sasuke's arms, moaning and tilting his head to give Sasuke better access to his neck.

The raven-haired boy chuckled as he pulled away. "Now no one else will try to take you away." 'Especially that stupid Gaara kid…' (waaah! I'm sorry Gaara! I love you!).

Naruto's eyes widened as realization dawned on him. "You didn't, did you?" he asked as he ran into the bathroom to check in the mirror.

"Yup, I did." Sasuke said, chuckling at the mortified look on his boyfriend's face.

"Teme! What if Kakashi sees?" (I forgot that high schoolers aren't s'posed to own their own houses, so he lives with his 'uncle', Kakashi)

"Then you'll just have to cover it up, dobe." the older teen replied, wrapping his arm around the blonde's shoulders and nuzzling into his neck

"Get off of me." Naruto said, shoving Sasuke off of him and storming past him into the other room.

Sasuke sighed and came out of the bathroom. He saw the blonde sitting on his couch, pouting and, oddly enough, he looked like he was having a non-verbal conversation with himself.

Sasuke walked over to the blonde and pushed him back gently, but forcefully enough to make him fall on his back.

"What are you…" Naruto started to ask, but was cut off (again lol) as Sasuke's lips descended onto his own.

The raven-haired boy got on top of the younger boy (lol this sentence amuses me for some reason…mused!) with out breaking the kiss. Naruto moaned into the kiss as Sasuke straddled his hips.

Sasuke had his hand at the hem of Naruto's T-shirt when they both heard a car door slam shut.

Kakashi was home.

Both boys sat up and fixed their slightly mess appearance. Naruto put a move in the VCR and fast-forwarded it to around where it would have been if they had started it when they got home.

Naruto had just plopped down on the couch when Kakashi opened the side door, which was right down the hall from the room they were in. (But he miraculously hadn't seen any of what they had just been doing due to the groceries he had had to get from the trunk of his car).

"I see you're watching 'The Fox and the Hound' again (I had to!!). Do you watch that movie every day?"

"Ever since you got it for me." He replied, not taking his eyes from the screen.

"Well, do you think you can break you ritual to help me put away the groceries?"

"Sure." he said, standing up. "Stay." he whispered to Sasuke.

"I got you Ramen."

"Yatta!"

The continued to talk as they put the groceries away. Once they were done, Naruto ran down the hall and hopped over the back of the couch, landing oh so gracefully next to Sasuke.

"How many times have I told you not to do that?"

"And how many times have I listened?"

"Point taken. Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all."

Kakashi walked over to the couch and spotted an unfamiliar mop of black hair. "Who are you?" he questioned, and Sasuke turned to face him as Naruto answered his uncle's question.

"This is Sasuke, my best friend."

"Ah. So I finally get to meet the infamous Sasuke. Naruto's told me all about you. How come you've never come over before?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know."

Kakashi walked around the couch and sat down next to Naruto. "Will you be staying for dinner, Sasuke?"

"He can?" asked Naruto excitedly. When Kakashi nodded yes he turned to Sasuke with a pleading look.

"If it's okay with you."

"It's fine by me. Do you need to call your folks?"

"My parents are both dead, and my brother doesn't care what I do."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay. They died when I was really young, so it doesn't bother me."

"Well, I'll go get started on dinner."

"Ramen!!" shouted Naruto.

"You should let your guest decide, Naruto."

"Aw…"

"Ramen's fine with me." said Sasuke with a small smile.

"Yatta!"

"Ramen it is then."

Not long after they were all sitting around the table, eating Ramen and talking happily. Sasuke was a little slow to get started on the last part, because he never talked with his brother on the rare occasion that they did eat together.

After dinner they played Monopoly and talked, and Kakashi made sundaes for desert. Sasuke had a lot of fun, and was sat at five o'clock when Kakashi said he should probably go home.

Kakashi drove them both to Sasuke's house, and Naruto was in awe of the big estate. They both got out of the car and Naruto walked Sasuke up to his friend's door.

"See you tomorrow, Sasuke!" said Naruto before kissing Sasuke on the lips and running back to the car.

"What was that all about?" asked Kakashi.

"Didn't I tell you?" asked Naruto as he buckled his seat belt, "He's my boyfriend."

-Owari-

(i hope you like it! please review and let me know what you think!)


End file.
